


Ramen Noodles & Ice-Cream

by peblezQ



Series: SUPERNATURAL: Nevada [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender Neutral, Ice Cream, No Smut, Other, Ramen Noodles, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, even though ice cream isn't really mentioned in the fic, lol, reader interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peblezQ/pseuds/peblezQ
Summary: You and Castiel reminisce on the past while eating supper. Will you take the opportunity to share your biggest secrets with him? Heads Up: Lots of fluff and angst ahead.[Please read “Supernatural: Your Story” in order since each "part" is a chapter of this book; I’m basically just writing and uploading the chapters out of order, so that's why they're separated into a "series".](Gender-Neutral Reader)





	

**Author's Note:**

> _And the award for the most ridiculous titles goes to…_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Well, yeah, not much needs to be said here. I haven’t posted in a long time. New job has me swamped, and when I’m not working, I’m busy writing my novel that I want to eventually get published. These reader inserts are written when I get writer’s block on my novel, and need something to write to keep my mojo goin’.
> 
> This one’s based in Season 9 when Castiel is SPOILER ALERT human. Comments, Kudos, and Shares are not necessary, but they are appreciated, so thank you in advance! I hope ya’ll enjoy this little thing I threw together. :3
> 
> ~Pebbs  
> \----------

You walk out of your room and tiredly stride into the kitchen. You enter to find it empty, but you just go about your business with a shrug. You make your favourite breakfast and favourite source of caffeine, and sit at the table. You stop eating when you hear Sam and Dean having a passive aggressive conversation in the library; which is typically the usual for those two. But something about this one catches your attention, so you tiptoe to the entrance of the library, and hide against the wall to not be seen.

 

“...It's not safe Dean.” Sam replies in a monotonous voice. You raise an eyebrow at their odd conversation, but it ends almost abruptly and the two start talking like they never even spoke about whatever it was before. You shrug it off, and enter with your mug and plate, and you announce your entrance with a smile.

 

“Hey! Did you sleep well, Nevada?” Sam asks with a warm smile.

 

“Not really, but that's pretty normal these days. Where's Wings?” You say as you sit across from Dean and beside Sam. Dean tenses up and casts his eyes to the floor while Sam just says, “Still sleeping.”

 

“Good morning.” Castiel mumbles from the entrance across the room from where you came in. 

 

“Speak of the devil.” Dean says while readjusting his position. He looks uneasy about something, and you can't put your finger on it.

 

\---------

 

“Thank you again, y/n,” Castiel sits down at the small table with two chairs, and you set his takeout meal in front of him with a smile.

 

“No need to thank me, Wings. I’m just doin’ what needs to be done…” you reply while seating yourself across from the former angel, your meal on the table in front of you. His eyes cast down to his food, and he starts picking at it before hesitantly putting some in his mouth.

 

“Is something wrong?” You ask, seeing his eyes have been glazing over for the entirety of you being with him in this motel.

 

“Why do you still call me that when I do not have wings anymore?” Castiel asks with his innocent head tilt.

 

“It’s just a nickname - like Nevada. I have no connection to Nevada...other than the fact that Sam and Dean found me there-” you put a forkful of ramen noodles in your mouth and chew it, swallowing, and then continuing -- “I’ve always called you Wings, Cas...and I will until the end of time. Remember when I first told you that, you got really pissed and threatened you’d smite me if I ever called you Wings again?” You say, causing a small smile to form onto his lips.

 

“I do recall, yes. We were not rather fond of each other before,” Castiel casts his gaze back to his ramen noodles and sighs, “How much we have changed since then still amazes me to this day…” 

 

“Yeah. Now you’re human, and I actually have some of my memories from my life before the Winchester’s back.” You state, looking up into your memories with Castiel with a warm smile.

 

“To be honest, I never really hated you,” you suddenly confess, causing Castiel to look at you with another head tilt and squinted eyes.

 

“You kinda pissed me off sometimes, but I kinda liked seeing you because it felt like it was our thing, ya know? Our thing to just bicker at each other for fun, and just laugh about it someday...like today…” you explain, giving the former seraph a soft smile. Castiel hums and continues with his food, nodding in agreement to your statement.

 

“You’re my best friend, Castiel,” you smile at him as you speak, and he freezes for a split second as you let out the sentence. He looks up at you from his hooded gaze, and forces a quick smile before averting his attention to his food again.

 

“And you are my dearest friend, too, y/n…” Castiel replies after swallowing his ramen noodles and looking at you with his naive gaze.

 

\--------

 

You wince at his touch, and he hesitates for a moment, waiting for you to nod with approval to continue cleaning your wounds. Castiel’s gaze is intense and focused as he works at your wounds, flinching only when you do. He sits back and takes one look at you before proceeding with the bandages in the first aid kit beside him on the bed.

 

“I’m sorry about tonight, Cas…” are the first things you say to him after the incident occurred. He sighs, and puts the first bandage on your forearm.

 

“This was not your fault, y/n. I’m the one who should be apologizing to you,” Castiel says as he finishes with the bandage on your forearm, and continues to applying one to your forehead.

 

“This wasn’t your fault either, Cas…” you mumble as he gently eases away from your patched wound.

 

“Look, that guy was a douche, and there was nothing we could do about it. The marks I left on him are way worse than the one’s I’ve got, and you know it…” you add with a smirk. Castiel’s gaze stays soft and worried as he continues to stroke your patch, and his hand ends up cupping your cheek and rubbing little circles onto your face with his thumb.

 

“It pains me more to see you get hurt. I am supposed to protect you, and I have failed you tonight,” Castiel releases his hand, and stands up, moving to sit on the edge of his bed. You grab his arm, stopping him in his tracks, and stand up to meet his gaze.

 

“You don’t have to protect me, Cas.”

 

“Yes I do,” he responds with a rough huff in his tone.

 

“No, you really don't. I was fine without your protection. I came here to take care of _you_ Castiel, not vise versa,” you explain as you give his hand a gentle squeeze. He blinks vacantly at your words, and he swallows loudly which causes your right eyebrow to raise.

 

“Why did you want to take care of me?” Castiel asks with his gruff voice.

 

“Because I love you, Castiel. You know that,” you say with a warm smile. He continues to blink rapidly, and his eyes keep averting to your lips. You were about to remind him that he was your best friend, but you decide to take a risky chance. You lean in, grip the loose collar of his white button-up shirt, and pull him to your level to plant a kiss onto his lips with a hint of hesitation. Castiel is very still for a few moments as he tries to figure out what's happening. Castiel eventually eases into the kiss, and his hand snakes to the back of your head to pull you closer to him; his lips move with yours in a muffled symphony of human hormones.


End file.
